Unexpected Twist
by Flugbegleiter
Summary: Yesterday was Kate's birthday. And it had some consequences. For example, everyone forgot what happened...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The morning sunbeam coming through the window touched her face. She woke up but didn't open her eyes. She just smiled. She remembered how great yesterday was, because it was her birthday. Funny presents from friends, sincere laughter all night long… and lots of alcohol. Kate knew it would be difficult to work the next day, but it didn't bother her at all. Everything was perfect for her yesterday except for Josh being absent. He was on duty that night, as usual when he was needed. She turned her head to the window and opened her eyes to let them meet the sunlight and what she saw shocked her. There was Castle lying half-naked in the bed. Her pupils contracted, she could say nothing but…

"CAAAAAAAAASTLE!"

Not only Rick but Lanie, Esposito and Ryan sleeping in the living room woke up too. Castle fell to the floor with a thud and hit his head. He couldn't realize anything, or more precisely, one thing – what the hell Kate was doing in his bedroom. Richard looked at her and the smile from ear to ear appeared on his face when he saw Beckett wearing only bra…maybe only bra, as everything below waist was covered with blanket.

"Am I dreaming?" he whispered. "Gee…" said Rick and moved his hand in the direction of Beckett. Kate was watching what he was going to do at first and when she realized she was without a camisole or something kind of it, she hit Castle's hand and covered her naked part of the body with the pillow.

"You insane? And what the hell are you doing here?"

Castle began to understand something was wrong. He looked around and noticed that it wasn't his apartment. When his eyes opened widely, seemed he got everything.

"This is not a dream?"

"NO, CASTLE!"

"Then reality appeals to me much more."

"What happened?" said Lanie. "And what the hell…?" She noticed she was lying on the sofa with Esposito. They were almost naked. After a head-to-toe look-over of each other their eyes met. And before one of them said something, strange noise broke the silence. Behind the table there was someone lying on the floor. Esposito saw Lanie was scared so he got up and came to the body. In a second he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" ask Lanie.

Esposito couldn't say anything. He just pointed his finger on the body.

"Who's that?"

And the body got up. It was Ryan. When Lanie saw him she was shocked and said nothing, just began laughing too. The matter was that Ryan was wearing a dress! He couldn't understand what was wrong till he looked in the mirror.

"Oh my…" These were the only words he said.

"Hey, pal, I thought you were interested in women." said Esposito through the laughter.

"I wish I remembered." Ryan made a pause. "And why are you both nude?"

After these words laughter quieted down. Lanie and Esposito exchanged glances.

"Oh, somebody had a great time, right?" said Ryan smiling.

"Shut up" said Lanie through set teeth. "Turn around. I need to dress." She looked at Esposito. "Both."

"Does anyone know what that scream was?" asked Ryan.

"It was coming from Kate's bedroom." answered Lanie buttoning her blouse. "I'll see what happened."

Castle was shaking himself, Beckett was still sitting on the bed motionless, covering with the pillow when Lanie came in. Eyes wide open, she only said "Wow!" The caught ones were looking at the "uninvited guest" with mouths open. Kate tried to say something but was interrupted by the words "You did it, honey. At last, you've followed my advice." Kate narrowed her eyes and seemed like she was gonna kill her friend.

"Don't look at me like that", said Lanie. "You should've done this before."

"Actually, we didn't…" began Castle. "No, it can't be."

Kate cast a glance at Richard.

"What do you mean it can't be?", she asked.

"Come on, Castle. Don't be shy! It doesn't suit you" said Lanie.

Beckett was ready to explode.

"Now you and you." detective pointed at the craftily smiling medical expert and scared half-naked writer. "Get out!" And then she pointed at the door.

"Next time, tell me beforehand you'll be with a man. _The_ man" said Lanie.

Reaching the pick of rage, Kate threw the pillow in the ME but missed as she ran out of the room in time. And Castle saw her naked again. He couldn't look aside.

"You, son of a bitch, get out!" shouted detective and threw another pillow at him.

Rick was running to the door and near it realised that he was without pants. He came back, got his jeans and rushed out of the room.

The first Kate's thought after that was "Oh my…Did we really…"

Four colleagues of her were sitting in the living-room when Kate came out of the bedroom wearing jeans and T-shirt. Esposito and Ryan looked at her trying to hide laughter. Lanie winked at Beckett and got the answer in the form of a contemptuous glance. Castle watched what was happening outside through the window as he can't just look into her eyes. He was afraid. Afraid of her. If she only knew that, she would definitely be proud for herself.

"Now, everyone, listen to me. Nobody…Hear? NOBODY should know about this night. Or I'll kick someone's ass" said Kate and glanced at Javier and Kevin.

"What?" asked Esposito. "You think we can do that? Oh man! How cou…"

And the door bell rang. The room got at once filled with dead silence. Another and another ring sounded.

"Maybe, you'll open the door?" Lanie asked Kate who was standing still.

For some seconds Beckett stayed at the same place but soon came round from the stupor and moved in the direction of the door. She looked in the spyhole and shivered with fear because of who she saw there. On the other side of the front door was Josh waiting with a huge bouquet of roses and a bottle of expensive red wine. Kate wanted to ask Lanie what to do next but it was too long she didn't open. The snap of a lock sounded in the air. The door opened. Kate looked out and sincere smile appeared on her face. He smiled too.

"Hi!" said Josh looking at her nice face. "May I come in?"

"Err…Sure." asked Kate and fully open the door.

He stepped the threshold and stopped right in front of her as he was to say happy birthday to her.

"Sorry for not being with you yesterday. You know, my job…"

"I understand"

"But I wanted so much, really. Very much."

"Never mind, I'm glad you're here now."

They were looking in the eye of each other silently.

"Maybe you'll invite me to the living room?" smiled Josh.

"Of course, I do. Come in. But…", she didn't know how to explain what he would see.

Entered the room, Josh's smile disappeared in a second when he saw what a mess dwelled in there. He looked over everyone present and stopped his gaze at Castle. No one doubted who he would pay attention to.

"Could you…" began Josh.

"I'll explain you everything", Beckett's mobile rang. Montgomery was calling. "But later." she answered the phone call.

And just now after all these morning incidents she felt relieved.

She came into the room.

"Guys, we've got a job."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The autumn sun was shining very brightly showing it would be a lovely day. And it could be if there wasn't a usual murder that spoiled everything: mood and free time. It was midday when Kate got out of the car and went in the direction of a crime scene. Lanie was already there as she had left earlier. Esposito arrived alone, and when being asked where Ryan was, he said his partner lost his orientation. What was the most interesting is that Castle was still absent.

The dead body lay on the sidewalk near the door of the apartment building. That was a woman. Each time at the crime scene Beckett felt depressed or even distraught by the fact that someone had been gone. Moreover, when it was a woman, who always reminded her about her mother not alive. And she realises that being a cop is enough to get a bullet in a head easily even if you have no enemies. But that feeling lasts just for a second. So it did this time. When she came around, she came up to Javier to ask if he found out something about the victim.

"So, what do we have?" said Kate.

"Female, Laura Dash, 44 years old, lawyer, divorced. Neighbours say she has a son named Justin. She lived here in this apartment building on the fifth floor, room thirty-two."

"And what can you tell me?" she said to Parish.

"I can say that you took your time, honey," answered Lanie smiling.

"About the victim. What can you tell me about the VICTIM?"

"Oh, well, open head injury, probably, she was pushed, she fell and hit her head on the step. She lost a lot of blood and died immediately. Approximate time of death 9 and 10 pm."

"Could it be an accident?"

"It could be, but I doubt that she was walking backwards. The trauma is on the back of her head."

"And one more thing…" Kate said slowly.

"I don't know where Castle is. Got already bored?"

"You…," Kate smiled. "You had great time too, ha?" She glanced at Esposito. Lanie's face lost its former expression and became serious. The medical examiner narrowed her eyes looking at the detective.

"So, we're even," whispered Beckett.

Suddenly the mobile rang. That was Montgomery again.

"Beckett. Err… I got it, sir."

"Who's that?" asked Parish.

"Montgomery. After finishing here, we have to go to the precinct to explain him why we didn't answer there at home."

"But you did."

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you. He had called before. 4 times."

"So, I'm waiting." Montgomery sounded very serious. "You're gonna tell me what happened. Or you wanna be demoted and work with papers, do you?"

Beckett, Esposito and Ryan were standing as school kids reprimanded, with their eyes down. They said nothing in answer. They understood that it wouldn't last forever and they'd have to tell everything, so…

"OK, someone has to tell anything." Kate looked at her co-workers. "Well, it's my fault."

"Really? What happened?"

"My… birthday… happened."

"And?"

"Well, you know how it's all going on."

"I don't. Could you tell me?"

Kate looked him in the eye and smiled. "Come on, don't make me tell that."

Montgomery didn't move a muscle, just looked like saying "I'm listening".

"So, that was my birthday yesterday and we… drank a little. Just a little bit." She showed it with her index finger and thumb. "But we thought it was too little…that's why we decided to open one more bottle of whisky. Is that OK for you?"

"How do you feel now? Fine?"

"Is that sarcasm?" asked Esposito.

"You want me to feel sorry for you?"

"Even a bit."

It looked like Montgomery was going to blow up. On seeing that, Kate took the initiative and said that they should get out of there. So they did. But the Captain hailed Beckett.

"Where the hell is Castle?"

"I…I don't know myself," she answered confused.

Really, where's Castle?

Castle was still absent, so Kate had to question victim's ex-husband alone. She entered the interrogation room, holding the folder in her right hand. Michael Show raised his eyes to the woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," started Beckett. "I know it's hard but I have to ask you some questions."

"Sure," was the answer. Michael didn't seem to be in mourning. At least, she was her wife, even if ex. Kate felt the first suspicion.

"So, how long were you married?"

"Almost 19 years. We got divorced when our son entered the college. We decided that he was already grown-up and would understand us."

"And your son…Justin, right? Did he get you?"

"Well, no. But he already put up with it."

"Did you see Laura lately? Did she have any problems or conflicts with someone?"

"Last time I saw her was in court month ago. We both took part in a case. After that, not a single word from her."

"And what was the case?"

"Does it have anything to do with the death of Laura?"

"Why are you escaping my question?"

"I am not. It's really ridiculous how that case and this case can be related to each other."

"I ask you once more. What was the case?"

Kate got he was hiding something, but what? That was another task to do.

"OK. You won't leave me alone. Well, a businessman battered a pro because she bit him… his man's… well, his distinguishing from women 'feature'. By accident, as she said. So she came to me for help. Laura was that businessman's advocate. And she play that up in such a way that they won. After the trial I came to her, said she was good and left. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna know the names."

"So," said Kate to Esposito and Ryan standing next to her. She hung a photo of Matthew Gold, a businessman, the defendant in the case victim's ex was talking about. "The story goes that Matthew Gold loses the trial. He loses his dignity. And, as a result, we have a dead body of Laura Dash."

Having ended telling her version of committing a crime, she sat on her working chair and started looking through the papers.

"Too banal!" replied Espo. "I don't think he killed her to take vengeance on her."

"But we need to see them and ask some basic questions. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, we do. We're on our way to Matthew Gold. And what you gonna do?" said Ryan.

"Well, I have enough to do. For instance, to summon Lindsey Wanton."

"Oh, to try to find Castle", Kate heard Javier's whisper.

"Esposito!"

"Yeah?"

"Go to…" a short-time pause, "… go to Gold! And don't come back without him! You get me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he answered and Javi and Kevin disappeared behind the closing doors of elevator.

But Kate was thinking about the only thing. Where the hell was Castle? And why was she so anxious about him? They're just partners, just friends… Or maybe, WERE friends. Who knows what happened that night...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"You slept with Detective Beckett?" Martha was astonished to hear that. She was smiling and clapping her hands. "So? What are you going to do next?"

"Next?" shouted Rick. "Nothing! And I don't even know whether we had… had that. You know what I mean."

"What do you mean saying you don't know?"

"It was her birthday. And we drank a lot. And…"

"Oh, I got it. You don't remember." Smile quickly disappeared from her face. "I told you many times about alcohol. It won't do any good. Just remember that party, after which you almost got married."

"Mom!"

"Oh, Rick…" Martha closed her face with her hands. "Wait!" she 'woke up'. "What did you do when you left her apartment?"

"I came here!" another Castle's shout. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You ran away? Oh boy! Can you imagine how she feels now? Abandoned and lonely."

"Do you think?" Rick's voice sounded light and calm.

"I know that!"

"What do you mean you know that?"

Being confused, Martha couldn't say anything.

"We're talking about your problems, not mine. You should go to her."

"And what am I gonna say?"

"About your feelings. You do still love her, don't you?"

Castle became silent. He was looking Martha straight in the eye.

"And what if…" began Richard, but Martha put her finger up telling him in that way to shut up and go.

"Better to know the truth than hide your feelings till the moment it is too late." said Martha.

Matthew Gold's two-bedroom flat was located on the twelfth floor of the high-rise. Through the windows the view over Central Park opened up. Ryan and Esposito were coming up to the front door of the Gold's apartment. Door-knock sound spread rapidly along the corridor. In a few seconds, steps from another side of the door were heard. Someone was coming.

"Who's there?" came from the apartment.

"NYPD. Open up!" said Javier.

The lock snapped, the door opened. A man's face appeared in the doorway expressing confusion.

"What? Why? What have I done?" asked the man.

"Matthew Gold?"

"Yeah?"

"Javier Esposito. This is Kevin Ryan. We have a couple of questions about the case when you were charged with violence to Lindsey Wanton."

"You must be kidding me!"

"Can we come in?"

"No!" screamed Gold. "You're pissing me off." He was about to shut the door.

"Then we'll talk later. In the precinct." replied Ryan.

Gold fully opened the door and waved the policemen through.

"Good boy", said Esposito and entered the door smiling and looking in his eyes.

"So, what happened exactly?" asked Beckett.

"Well, he… asked me… You really want to hear that?" answered Lindsey Wanton.

"Miss Wanton, I want to know everything that happened that night."

"How is it related to this case?"

"I ask questions here. And you answer them."

"I can answer, but I wanna know in what way they are connected", said Lindsey. Suddenly, she shouted, her eyes wide open, "Oh, no! I understand where you're going! You think Gold could kill my advocate?"

"No…NO!" Kate raised her voice. "Just…"

"Wow! That's a switch!"

"What? Why the hell are you happy?"

"Cuz if he's guilty, he's gonna pay for everything he's done to me."

"And when she was… doing her job, she bit me!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry", said Ryan. Espo just giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Gold asked Javier. "You think it didn't hurt? It hurt. Very much."

"No, no, I'm not…" And Esposito just burst into laughter. Ryan began laughing too.

"What the hell is that? You're cops or what?" Gold just screamed.

Esposito couldn't help laughing. He nearly fell on the floor but leaned against a wooden table standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, really. But it sounds so funny", he started calming down. "But I understand you."

"Do you?" asked businessman.

"Yeah."

In a second, Ryan came serious and stared at Esposito.

"And who was that?" he asked.

Javier got that he said too much and tried to change the subject.

"So, Mr. Gold, where have you been between 9 and 10 pm last night?"

"We'll talk about it later", Kevin whispered in his partner's ear.

"Well, at 7 o'clock in the evening I went to a restaurant to have dinner with my partner. At about 8 o'clock he left and I stayed there. I don't know how long I was there but I came back home at midnight. Why?"

"What's your partner's name?"

"David Bedford. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Do you know Laura Dash?"

"That bitch? Of course, I know her! She disgraced me!"

"Oh, really? Hah… Last night she was murdered. And you are suspected. You don't have alibi, am I right?"

"What? I was in the restaurant!"

"You come with us, Mr. Gold" were the last Ryan's words after which they cuffed the suspect and left the apartment.

"an you tell me what do you want?"_

Kate found out from Lindsey Wanton nothing but that fact that Matthew Gold was a son of a bitch. They were worth each other.

When Wanton was leaving the precinct, Javier and Kevin got Gold out of the car. Their eyes met. The attacker's and the victim's. The atmosphere there seemed to explode. Gold tried to break away from the policemen but it was in vain. They held him tight.

"You whore! You will pay for that!" suspect's scream filled the street. "Do you hear me?"

"And what you gonna do? Kill me like you killed my advocate?" Lindsey shouted in answer. "Screw you, Gold! Nice trip to hell, you son of a bitch!"

If Matthew was free, he'd kill her. Definitely.

"Calm down or you'll go back to the precinct! And not as a victim!" That shout belonged to Esposito. Gold and Wanton became silent but not calm. They would tear each other into pieces.

In fifteen minutes Esposito and Ryan were watching through the one-way mirror Beckett questioning Gold in the interrogation room.

"Are you gonna tell me why you killed Laura Dash?" asked Kate.

"I didn't. I swear I didn't kill her. Why would I?"

"Maybe, because she disgraced you publicly?"

"Yes, she did. I hate her but I didn't kill her!"

"You say you were in the restaurant alone. That's not an alibi. So, if you're telling me the truth or you go to jail. It's your choice."

"I didn't… kill…her."

"If that's your last word, then I'll go."

Beckett was just going to stand up when Gold said 'Wait!'

"Wait. OK. I'll tell you the truth. I wasn't in the restaurant. I…" he hesitated to say.

"Yeah?"

"I was with a woman."

"Her name?"

"I can't."

"I gotta go."

"It was Lindsey Wanton!"

"So, he slept with Wanton, because she had to… work off her 'debt' of that night." Kate couldn't believe that.

"Did he beat her again?" Ryan asked.

"I don't think", replied Espo. "She's okay. I didn't see any bruises on her." He looked at Kate. "And Castle?"

Beckett's face jerked.

"What 'Castle'?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Why should I know?"

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and smiled. Kate got what they meant.

"Guys, don't you get tired of that? Because it's…"

And there came silence as she saw Castle coming out of the elevator. He saw her too and stood still. They looked each other straight in the eye. Kate was sitting motionless. Rick stood there for some seconds and came up to them.

"Yo, Castle! Where've you been?" asked happily Esposito.

He didn't answer. He stared at Kate.

"I need to talk to you. It's important. Very important."

Beckett just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

They stood still looking into each other's eyes. They said not a single word for about a minute. Then she started.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she was impatient.

"I wanna talk to you about last night", he was unconfident.

"Castle…" she began but Rick interrupted her.

"No, wait. Let me tell you." He hesitated a little bit. "I'm very sorry for that night. And I'm so sorry for that I don't remember if we… if I hurt you."

Beckett couldn't answer anything. She just stared at him.

"Oh, please, say something", he begged.

"Rick, I…I don't know what to say. Sorry." She lowered her eyes. "And don't be sorry. I don't remember it too."

Kate looked into his eyes and smiled lightly. He answered in the same way.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Castle's smile faded away. Hers too.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"I need to tell you one more thing."

"Related to our accident?"

"Maybe. To some extent. I…", he made a beginning but stopped as he saw Josh coming up to them. Kate noticed him too. She didn't know how to react.

"Hey!" Josh hailed Beckett.

"Hey!" replied she.

Castle just stood aside silently. Kate glanced at him and wanted to ask what he wanted, but he just nodded and said, "It doesn't matter…" He turned around and headed for the elevator. "… anymore", he whispered to himself. Kate only followed him with her eyes.

"Well…", began Josh.

Kate looked at him.

"Oh, thank you for coming. I was afraid you wouldn't come again. I just want to say that I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing you have to be sorry for."

"Really?" Kate smiled again. But there was something different in the smile for Castle and in one for Josh. For the latter it was an ordinary smile, and for the former that radiated… warmth, relief… home. But it was too late to realise that. Her 'warmth' has just gone. Maybe, forever.

Esposito and Ryan were watching them, and their smiles left their faces at the moment Josh appeared. Certainly, they too realised Kate missed her chance. The chance to be with HIM.

Josh left some minutes ago, Kate was standing in front of the whiteboard leaning on the desk, looking for some details they could miss, any clue that would help them move on. But there was nothing. She didn't even noticed Javi and Ryan come up to her. They just stared at the board.

"Any ideas?" asked Beckett.

"I don't believe it was Gold," said Ryan.

"Me, too," added Esposito. "First of all, it's too easy for the case to be solved. Second of all, he's a coward. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yeah. He's the guy who likes talking too much, but not doing it."

"OK. If it is so, who can have a motive?" said Kate still looking at the pictures.

There was nothing in answer, but silence. At last, she glanced at them. As she did, they turned their head to the whiteboard. It seemed to her suspicious.

"Are you OK, guys?" was the question.

And again silence.

"What's… going… on?" asked Beckett in a curt way.

Silence. Kate just stand up and looked like she was mad at them.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" she was almost yelling. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Oh, I got you. You miss Castle. What? Need a new insane theory whose aim is a plot against government? Come on, guys. If you just want to have fun, you can find another joker like him."

"But you can't," Esposito said suddenly.

Kate could find nothing to say in answer. She stared at Javier motionless, her smile vanished.

"You think you can replace Castle with some surgeon? Why the hell do you need him? To have another relationship and break up in the end? Just remember how many times Castle helped you, how he supported you when you needed that support. And if you forgot I had told you before, he's here not for another book."

After this word he became silent. Every one of them didn't say a word. Only Kate was trying to put her thoughts together and answer something, but she didn't succeed. Esposito turned around and left. So did Ryan. Beckett left alone. Sometimes it seemed she was always alone. Or, maybe, it didn't seem…

Dusk was coming outside, and Beckett was still standing in front of the whiteboard looking at it, trying to find missing links in the case. But all she could think about was what Esposito told her. "Is he really waiting for me?" was in her mind. She looked at the picture of Matthew Gold but saw there Castle's face. It seemed as if she was looking not at the board, but through it. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she whispered to herself, "How fool I am". Kate understood what Castle wanted to talk about, what he was going to say. He wanted to say he loved her. He dared to tell her about his feelings. But he didn't. And she didn't know whether she was ready to hear that.

About two years ago Kate realised she was in love with Richard, but under circumstances she didn't admit to him. And now the story went the same way. But this time he had a chance, but missed it.

Kate was thinking over everything when her cell rang. She looked at the screen. That was Josh. Beckett was staring at it not feeling like being able to push a green button. Suddenly she answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm just calling to ask you if I should wait for you tonight."

"Ehm…," she paused. "I think you should."

Josh felt she smiled.

"So, how long should I wait for you?" she heard in the phone.

"Guess, about 10. I have enough work to do."

"OK. See you."

"Bye."

She pushed the red button much quicker than the green one. The smile vanished from her face at once. She remembered Javier's words again. But Castle left today afternoon and she didn't see him so far. And if he comes back? She tried not to think about it and dived into work.

"Well, the case, the case," she was repeating to herself in that way making an effort to throw unnecessary thoughts away.

Next morning Kate came to the precinct but Castle wasn't there. She looked disappointed. Ryan appeared in a couple of metres in front approaching her.

"How is it going?" asked Kevin.

"Fine," Kate answered quickly. "So, do we have something new?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well, I was thinking over all the clues, but I couldn't find the motive. Gold could kill the victim because she disgraced him in public. But it's ridiculous. So he didn't. Her ex-husband was her opponent in court. He lost the case. It was his first lost case. His reputation collapsed. He failed. And since now no one from the higher class will hire him. So…"

"So, you think he was able to murder his ex?" asked Ryan with surprise. "She was his wife."

"So what? First of all, she was his main enemy. In court, of course."

"She was his son's mother!" exclaimed Ryan.

Beckett opened her mouth to say something in answer but stopped. Son. Right.

"We didn't questioned his son. He lived with the victim. He might know something."

"Or nothing."

"Let's give it a shot. Besides, we must question every one connected to the case. All relatives, friends…"

"All right, I got it." said Kevin and went to his working place.

In a minute Javier showed up. He passed Kate silently, so did she, because she knew she wouldn't find words for answer.

Rick was sitting in the chair at the table in his office. He was trying to type another chapter of his upcoming book, but he couldn't. All thoughts were about Beckett, because writing about Nikki Heat he imagined her. Castle was overemotional so that he wasn't able to concentrate on what he was writing.

He was ready to help Kate with the case, but it was first time he didn't even know what the case was about! And he had no interest to get involved. All he wanted was to forget everything that happened to him within past two days. Or maybe, the whole story starting with meeting Beckett.

He closed his laptop, leaned on the back of the chair and stared at ceiling.

"What's wrong?" he heard familiar voice. "You're not writing. Your muse left you?"

It was Alexis. Nice girl with red hair and charming smile stood at the door looking with her beautiful eyes at her father.

"Hey! No, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter." he muttered.

"Anything happened? Why aren't you at the precinct solving a usual crime?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just… I feel like I have to stop. Like I have to change my priorities. Change lifestyle. Or something like that."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Alexis coming up to Castle. "I don't like you. What's up? You argued with Beckett?"

"Well…yeah," Rick decided not to tell her the truth. She's young and doesn't need to know adults' problems.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Oh, come on! Don't make me do it. I don't want to remember it."

"But you'll have to. You know I won't give up so soon."

He had no choice but to tell her. But it wasn't necessary to tell her the truth! And he could make a story on the spot.

"OK, here's the story. The case we're working on is some kind of dangerous. Beckett asked me to stay away for my safe, but you know me. I can't just stand aside when something interesting is happening."

"Unfortunately, I know. So what is the case?" suddenly asked Alexis. Castle couldn't find anything to say in answer. As usual, unordinary thought came to his mind.

"Well, a guy is killed. And there's Italian mafia implicated in the crime. And it went so far that I should stay at home and try to keep a low profile."

"Oh, my poor! So that's why you can't write. Need new feelings? Or a bullet in your head?" said Alexis jokingly. Rick just smiled and nodded.

"I get it. I'll stay at home and you'll be my muse."

"I think you won't use me as a muse writing a bedroom scene?" she said in the same way as she did last time.

"You'd better watch some cartoons on TV," he said and kissed his daughter in her forehead. She smiled and went away. He was alone. Again. Face to face with his feelings. He was glad he was writing a book, so that he could express what was going on inside of him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

She came to the precinct at 9 o'clock sharp. As she approached her desk, the chair where Castle was supposed to be sitting was free. She stopped for a second to hold her breath and moved on. She laid the folder filled with papers of the case on the table and took her seat, sunk in thought. Empty chair represented emptiness inside her. The only way to fill that emptiness was to see Castle sitting in front of her joking and making absurd theories about who killer was. As she cast a glance at her phone, she realized she wanted to call him. But she couldn't dare. She was looking at the cell at least for a minute and took it in her left hand. She opened Phonebook, pressed C-letter and the name "Castle" was first in the list highlighted. She pressed green button. There was heard ringing tone. She waited and waited but no one answered. There she was ready to cancel the call when she heard usual "Castle" on the other side of the line. She hesitated to say something.

"I need you," said Beckett.

And again silence. Richard was sitting still in his office chair, his mouth opened. He tried to say even a word, but there was a feeling he lost his speech.

"I need your help in the case," she said again. A sigh was heard in Kate's cell. "Could you come to the precinct?"

Rick waited for a sec to give an answer.

"Sure, if you need help, I'd love to give you a hand."

"Thanks. So… See you?"

"See you."

When she saw him come out of the elevator, she held her breath and looked at him. He caught her gaze and stopped. He was afraid, so was she. Everyone could notice that both of them were shivering with light fear. But no one did. He moved forward, she stood up. He came up to her looking her straight in the eye. She didn't know what to do, what to say. He started first.

"Hey!"

"H-hey!" she was unconfident.

"How are things here?"

"Everything's okay except for the fact we can't find the killer."

"And you called me because you needed one of my ingenious theories?"

He smiled. She smiled in answer. She couldn't be serious when she was standing in front of him. He knew how to 'discharge' the atmosphere.

"So," he said, "would you?.." and looked at the whiteboard.

"Oh, sure," she came round. "So, victim – Laura Dash, lawyer, head trauma. Fell on a step near her apartment building." Castle opened his mouth to say something but Beckett interrupted him, "Lanie says it can't be an accident."

He closed his mouth, nodded and looked again at the board.

"And what about suspects?"

"Matthew Gold, businessman. Actually, he was our suspect till his alibi was proved. But before I go on, I'll tell what this all about."

"I'm all ears."

"About a month ago there was a case between Matthew Gold and a prostitute Lindsey Wanton. While she was doing her job, she… bit him."

"Uhhh!" came out of Rick's lips.

"Yeah, our victim was Wanton's lawyer, and the defendant's lawyer was victim's ex-husband. He lost the case."

"And his reputation."

"So I think, it can be a motive."

"But?"

"What makes you think there's any but?"

"You asked for my help."

They smiled again.

"But," she started, "they have a son. And maybe, he wouldn't kill his son's mother. Besides, Justin, son's name, lived with the victim. Ryan and Esposito must bring him here soon.

The door of the elevator opened and a tall skinny guy came out. Ryan with Espo appeared after him. They took him to the interrogation room.

"And there is he," said Kate.

"So, let's begin."

"Justin, our detectives brought you here because we have some questions about your mom's murder", started Beckett.

"I will tell you everything you want", was the answer.

"OK. So, did your mom have enemies? Maybe, at work or among friends."

"She didn't have friends. Almost didn't have. Only her university girlfriends, Lucy and Carrie. And at work… I don't think so. Everything was fine."

It looked like he was gonna cry. His eyes were full of tears, his lips were shivering and his hands were shaking. He started wiping on his sleeves.

"Here", Castle gave Justin a tissue.

"Thanks."

"Where were you when it happened? Did you see something?" asked Detective.

"I was at our apartment, was going to have a sleep."

"Did you hear anything?"

"Actually, I did."

"And what was that?" this time was Castle.

"My father. Fighting with my mom. I think all people could hear them."

"But Michael said he didn't see her after the case", whispered Castle into Kate's ear.

"Did you hear what they were fighting about?"

"About them, about me. About what a bad mother she was."

"And…was she?" suddenly words came out of Castle's mouth.

"Castle!" whispered Detective.

"No! She was the best mother. Maybe, we argued sometimes, but it doesn't mean she was a bad person, what is more, a bad mother! I loved her! I loved her! And… And now she's gone!"

He couldn't see anyone clearly, as tears filled his eyes. They were running down his face. Kate made a little break in their talk to give the boy time to calm down. When he laid his head on the table whispering another 'I loved her', Beckett decided to try to ask him one more question.

"Justin, what happened next? Did you do something?"

"No, I just went to bed. Are we done here?"

"Sure. You can go."

"So, her ex-husband was the last one who saw our victim alive", said Castle when Justin left the interrogation room.

"And it looks like he is our killer. We should pay a visit to him."

They came to the apartment door with the number "60" on it. Castle's watch said five past four. Probably, Mr. Show was at work, but they had to check his apartment in a case he decided to run away. She knocked on the door.

"Michael Show, this is NYPD, open up!"

And silence in answer. She knocked again. She was going to call his name again but there was sound of breaking glass come out of the apartment.

"Castle, step back!" she said, took her gun and knocked out the door. Richard was surprised for a second how she could break a lock like this.

"NYPD! Don't…" she rushed into the room holding the gun in front of her, "…move", she lowered her voice.

Beckett stopped and put the gun down when she saw Show sitting on the floor, pieces of a glass near him. His arm was bleeding.

"Seems like he's injured", said Castle, "and drunk."

"What do you want from me?" shouted Michael through tears running down his face. "You'd better look for my wife's killer."

"Actually, we already did", answered the writer.

"Yeah? And who's that?"

"It's you, Mr. Show", said Detective.

Michael Show was sitting opposite Castle and Beckett in the interrogation room. His bleeding arm was bandaged up. He was still drunk but it looked like he was able to think clearly and talk.

"Why did you lie to us, Mr. Show?" was the question. "You saw your ex-wife at the night she was murdered."

"So what?"

"So what?" Beckett exclaimed. "You were fighting. You were fighting so loudly that everyone could hear you in the building. You couldn't find a compromise, so you pushed your wife, she fell and hit her head. When you saw she wasn't breathing, you ran away and left her body lying on the threshold of the building bleeding out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Show screamed. "I would never hurt her! I loved her! When I left, she was alive standing near the front door screaming that I'm a jackass!"

"Anyone to prove it?"

"No, because all were sleeping."

"Everything is against you, Mr. Show. A month ago Laura crushed you in a court. You lost your reputation. You lost everything you've got, everything you've earned for your life. Everything is gone," her voice came to whisper. "You had no choice but take revenge on her for what she had done."

"Revenge is sweet," Castle pronounced it smiling.

"No! And we weren't fighting about the case."

"Then about what?" Beckett was a little bit impatient.

"About Justin."

"And what about him?" asked Castle.

"He's 23, you know. But he didn't go to university."

"Why so?" asked Beckett.

"He was in love and was going to follow that girl anywhere she'd go. He wanted to enter the same university she wanted. And she did, so did he. But Laura… She always kept him nearby. She couldn't let him go. So, she lied to him. She said that Justin wasn't accepted."

"How could that be?" exclaimed Castle. "Didn't he see a letter?"

"She hid it from him. And he never asked. But I swear God, I didn't kill her."

Castle and Beckett were standing in front of the whiteboard looking at the pictures of the crime scene and of suspects.

"Still, we have no proof it was him. Except for that fact he saw her alive before she died," said Rick.

"I know," was the answer. "And there's no murder weapon. It was just an accident."

"But someone who did it just ran away from the crime scene. So he is guilty."

"And 'he' you mean…"

"No, not Show. You think he could?"

"Well, there's no witness, so no one knows what exactly happened that night. Maybe, he pushed her."

"Or, maybe, not."

And they sat in silence again.

"But it seems he loved her. Very much, looking how much drunk he was."

"Yeah, he did." Castle slowed his speech and came to whisper. "He loved her…"

"Castle, what are you muttering?"

"He loved her," he smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess I know who our killer is."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

They came into the interrogation room, took their usual seats, which were actually opposite Justin Show, victim's son, who was asked to come to the precinct again. Everyone present in that room knew who the killer was, but the matter was to make that killer confess to the crime he committed.

Beckett laid the folder in front of her on the table, folded her hands and put them on it. Castle leaned on the back of the chair, his hands on his lap. He screwed his eyes looking at the boy. Justin cast a glance at the writer and turned to Detective who was looking straight him in the eye too. The killer felt uncomfortable.

"Why am I here? Did you find the killer?" Show junior broke the silence filling the room.

"Actually, we do," answered Beckett. "And this time we definitely know who it is."

"So…" he began.

"But we have to ask you some more questions to reassure ourselves that we're right."

There was no answer. Just an unconfident look.

"You said you were at home when your parents were arguing near the front door of the apartment building, right?" asked Castle.

"Right. But…"

"And you tell us that you don't know how it all ended because you went to bed."

"Yeah, but I don't get it."

"Oh, you will," replied Rick.

"Mrs. Fleming, your neighbour living on the first floor, couldn't fall asleep, because of screams and shouts outside. So she turned on the lights and looked through the window. And she saw your father leaving and your mother standing on the threshold."

"So it's not my dad."

"But Mrs. Fleming didn't go to bed right then," continued Castle. "She was still standing there, in the bedroom, looking through that window how you, Justin, came up to the building and started fighting with your mother."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We are talking about that fact that you were the last one who saw your mother alive and you killed her. And we can prove it as we have a witness."

"What witness?" Show raised his voice. "There was nobody watching. There was no light."

"What light?" asked Castle.

"In the window."

Castle was watching his mimics changing with the smile on his face.

"You have no proof. You have no witnesses," Justin stood up ready to leave.

"Well, we do. Sit," ordered Beckett.

So he did.

"You leave your work at 7 pm everyday. But that day you stayed for a little longer. We checked it. You left the café at 8:45. It was written on the working-hours list. So you couldn't be at home. It would take you, at least, thirty minutes to come back from work."

"Is that all you've got?"

Quite frankly, they had nothing. But if he loved her, they could try.

"And there how it was," this was Castle's part. "You are coming up to the apartment building when you hear familiar voices. But those are shouts. You recognize your parents. Perhaps, you come exactly at the time they started fighting. And you hear everything they are talking about. About you, about your school love." He made a small pause. "About the fact that your mother hid a letter from the university you wanted to enter."

And now his eyes burned with the flame of a killer. A cold-blooded killer.

"You wait till your father goes and then suddenly you appear from nowhere. You start a new fight but the subject is the same. She tells you how much she loves you, that's why she didn't tell you anything. You shout, you're out of control, so in a fury of anger you push her. She falls, hits her head and lies motionless when her soul leaves her body. But you don't understand that because you're driven by emotions and you don't care."

Last words were pronounced in whisper. Justin was just muttering "No!" several times, when he 'exploded'.

"It was she who didn't care! I loved her! I trusted her! And she ruined my life! She deserved that ending!" he shouted so loudly that anyone in the precinct was able to hear that.

"Justin!" started Beckett. "Did you kill your mother?"

"YES!" he yelled much louder.

Castle smiled. He knew – the case was closed.

Castle was sitting on his chair at Beckett's desk waiting for her. There she appeared coming out of Montgomery's office. When she saw the writer, she smiled.

"Looks like you helped us to solve the case," she said to him.

"Yeah, it really does," he answered with the smile on his face.

She sat down on her chair and looked him in the eye.

"Remember, two days ago you were about to tell me something, but Josh interrupted then," suddenly she began. "About… that night."

Castle's grin vanished in a second.

"Well…" Castle was about to start.

"Yo, guys!" Esposito hailed them. "Guess, we remembered something about your birthday." He looked at Beckett.

"Honey, I… Listen to me, please," was heard somewhere from where the coffee machine was.

"What is…" began Castle but Esposito interrupted him again.

"Our friend Ryan's trying to make it up to Jenny. She's so angry," said Espo with beaming smile.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Kate.

"I dunno. It's funny."

"It's not funny when you wake up wearing a dress," replied Castle.

"Or when you wake up in bed with another woman," added Javier moving his left eyebrow.

Castle and Beckett just stared at him ready to attack.

"So, what so important were you gonna tell me?" repeated the question Kate.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," so was his answer to Detective's surprise.

'But he must tell me…' she thought.

"How so? You said it was related to that night, am I right?"

"You are. Well, OK," he began. She held a deep breath. "I was thinking," they looked into each other's eyes. "If we had something…" she couldn't wait for the continuation no longer and seemed she would shout out "Come on, Castle!"

"… then I would be forced to marry you what I am not going to do."

Beckett's smile, interest and a burning desire to hear what she wanted to hear were just smashed in her mind.

"W-what?" she asked perplexedly.

"For now, of course," he dropped his gaze on his shoes and stood up. "See you tomorrow, Detective."

He turned around and went in the direction of the elevator. She was still sitting motionless at her working place staring at the point in front of her where seconds ago Rick was sitting. The light above the elevator meant that it was on that floor. It opened. Richard stepped in. When the door was closing, he stood leaning on the wall and smiling, and the last sound he heard coming out from somewhere inside was "CASTLE!"


End file.
